Con Catorce ¡¿Y Niñero!
by Kanade Hinamori
Summary: "Amu Hinamori, 14 años, cabello rosado, estatura media,eso si con un pequeño problema...Padres sobre protectores, sin duda alguna, no son normales, dirás que estoy exagerando pero... ¿Que clase de padres le dejan niñero a su hija de catorce años?" Lemon. Amuto.
1. Llega el niñero

_"Amu Hinamori, 14 años, cabello rosado, estatura media,eso si con un pequeño problema...Padres sobre protectores, sin duda alguna, no son normales, dirás que estoy exagerando pero... ¿Que clase de padres le dejan niñero a su hija de catorce años?"_

-¡¿Pero porque niñera?!

-Porque tengo miedo de lo que te pueda ocurrir.

-¡¿Porque un niñero?!

-Porque nosotros planeamos este viaje por semanas, y Porque también entendimos que Kanade necesita tener una mayor vida social, y que vaya a un par de fiestas no le hará daño.

-¡¿Y que hay de mi vida social?! ¡no puedo estar con niñero a los catorce! y yo lo único que te pido es que me dejes en casa ¡SOLA!

-Tu conoces a Ikuto, no te molestara, solo te ayudará si tienes alguna emergencia.-_"Si, Como si lo conociera realmente"_

_"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, no me trae buena espina, a juzgar por su hermana ha de ser una maquina de pervercion."_

-Amu, soy yo, Kanade.¿Puedo entrar?

-Pasa.

-Mira.-Dijo ya con la puerta abierta.-Te traje unos chocolates.

-San Valentin es mañana.

-Y tu cumpleaños es un mes después.-Le acaricio el cabello, tal y como lo hacia cuando pequeña, aun recordaba como la protegía cuando los mas grandes la molestaban, o incluso cuando ya creció y algunos hombres la acosaban.-¿Te molesta el hecho de que Ikuto te cuide?

-Quedarme contigo en casa es una cosa, es decir, eres mi hermana, pero...ya tengo catorce años, no es edad como para que el hermano de Utau me cuide.

-Lo lamento, Utau realmente quería que fuera al viaje con ella. Si quieres puedo convencer a papá y a mamá para que Ikuto venga solo en la noche, en el día quizás puedas invitar a Rima y Nadeshko, o incluso a Nagihiko.

-¿E...En la noche? ¿N...No podría invitar a las chicas que se queden a dormir junto con Nagihiko?

-¿Te da miedo el hecho de quedarte en la noche con un chico?, No te preocupes, Ikuto es... Bueno, si acepto el trabajo es porque necesitaba el dinero, y porque... ¿se sabrá controlar en situaciones como esta, no?

-¡¿No lo conoces?!

-Oye mi amiga es Utau no Ikuto, ademas, no es como si el fuera mi ex novio o algo parecido. Pero calma, tiene 17, la diferencia es mucha, no se si se arriesgara de esa forma, o si no, cualquier inconveniente me llamas y te vienes en el primer avión, este donde este.-El hecho de que ellas viajaran continuamente, durante 3 semanas no la ayudaba mucho.

-¿Y que pasa con ese viaje? Parece despedida de soltera.

-Ya sabes como son las chicas, exageradas, pero las mejores.

-Ya quiero ver tu despedida de soltera.

-Y tu estarás ahí. Sin niñero.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ir a dejar a tu hermana al aeropuerto, o piensas que me iré caminando?

-Disculpa por eso. ¿Pero... deberías a provechar no?-Utau, era una de las mejores amigas de Amu, y también, por supuesto, de Kanade, pero tenia un pequeño defecto, todo... como decirlo, era malpensada, y no guardaba sus pensamientos para si misma, si no que también los compartía con Kanade y Amu.-Piénsalo... Un chico sexy de 17 años prácticamente se va a vivir por 3 semanas a tu casa, sin padres, sin hermana mayor, capaz que sean las mejores 3 semanas de tu vida...

-¡No contagies a mi hermana!

-Pero si esto es lo mas normal del mundo, La reproducción Humana...

-¡Utau!.

Hace ya algunos minutos Kanade y Amu habían despedido a sus padres, pero el viaje de ellos era mucho mas largo, casi 2 meses, por lo que el mes restante se quedaría con Kanade, sin niñero.

-Bien Bien, alguna duda, de cualquier tipo...-Dijo por lo bajo.-No dudes en llamarme, y si quieres chantajear a Ikuto por si quieres salir o algo, llámame sin duda, he pasado cuidada por el toda mi vida, conozco sus puntos débiles.

-Si, trata de no salir mucho, vale, ese tal Tadase puede volver a... me entiendes, cuídate, esta vez no estaré ahí para darle una paliza cuando sea necesario, pídeselo a Ikuto, ¿vale?.

-Vale.

-¡Haya vamos! primera parada, ¡Sapporo!

Extrañamente, el cielo se fue oscureciendo mas y mas, las nubes llegaron, y dejaron una fuerte llovizna por delante. Pelinegro, ojos zafiros, alto, serio (o al menos eso demostraba), toco el botón del timbre, y en seguida escucho el "Ya voy" de una chica.

-¿Y esa mirada?, esperabas que no llegara, ¿No es cierto?.

-La verdad es que si. ¿Sabes los problemas que me causan mis padres, Ikuto?.


	2. Mi primer beso

"Rima, realmente estoy empezando a dudar sobre el que vengas."

"Pues yo no, es mas, entre mas rápido te alejes de ese chico, mas tranquila estaré."

"¿Porque desconfías tanto de Ikuto?"

Ella misma sabia que esa pregunta era tan irónica como su tono hace un momento en el teléfono, al menos no se notaba al ser un mensaje de texto

"Es un chico de preparatoria, popular, casanova, que mas quieres Amu?"

"¿Y si mejor voy yo a tu casa?"

"Mejor, me ahorrarías problemas"

"Sucedió algo?"

"Ya sabes como son de sobre protectores mis padres."

"No son mas que los míos, Uf..! Voy para allá."

-¡Voy a salir!

-¡Cuídate!

Amu Pov:

Fui corriendo a la casa de Rima, realmente el estar sola, de noche en la calle no me agradaba para nada.

Ikuto Pov:

-¡¿Seguro?!

-Claro, si quieres llámala al celular. Ahora mismo fue a la casa de una amiga. Creo que se llamaba... Rima?

-¡¿Estas loco?! Hoy esta pronosticada una tormenta no es cierto?! Amu le tiene miedo a los truenos idiota!

-Que?! Me lo hubieras dicho antes! Que pensabas?! tampoco es que sepa todo sobre ella!.

-Eso no importa idiota ve a buscarla!, el camino a la casa de Rima es muy complicado de seguro esta perdida!

-Ah..! Maldición.

Un trueno me estremeció, ya había empezado a llover.

No me moleste en despedirme de Kanade, en ese momento de seguro me mataría. Gracias a dios que estaba quizás donde.

Tome mi teléfono celular para llamar a esa tal Rima, si insistió tanto para que Amu fuera a su casa me da que esta no va a ser fácil.

-¿Hola?

-H...Hola, Disculpa, esta Amu en tu casa?

-Quien eres?

-Ah..! Maldición solo dímelo!

-No puedo.

-Soy el niñero! ya esta bien, tu sabes de mi ¿no? ahora dime si Amu esta contigo.

-Porque, ha pasado algo?!

-Maldición solo dímelo!

-Pues no. No ha llegado.

Corte, no valía la pena seguir hablando con ella.

Normal Pov:

El pelinegro ya llevaba casi media hora corriendo bajo la lluvia, se dio cuenta de que no sabia donde vivía Rima, algo tarde.

Decidió que ya era momento de calmarse, quizás podría pedirle ayuda a Rima, según recordaba había un kiosco cerca por ahí, fue cuando vio a la pelirrosada.

Estaba empapada, hecha bolita en un rincón del kiosco, pero estaba bien.

Se acerco lentamente a ella, no la había visto aún.

-¿Ikuto?

-¿Como puedes saberlo si aún no has levantado la cabeza para verme?

Se hecho a llorar de nuevo. Ikuto se dio cuenta de que ese no era el momento para decir esas cosas.

Amu reacciono cuando Ikuto le entrego su chaqueta, las lagrimas no la dejaban ver claramente, pero una cosa sabia, el era Ikuto.

"Muy cerca, muy cerca, mu..."

Ikuto era suave, como si temiera hacerle daño alguno, como si supiera que ese era el primer beso de Amu, quien sabe, quizás lo sabia.

El beso de profundizo mas, y Amu ya se había acostumbrado a ello, pero temía el no hacerlo bien, temía decepcionar a Ikuto.

-I...Ikuto.-Dijo apenas sin aire.

Al parecer el no hizo caso alguno, la tomo por la cintura, y los dejo a ambos tirados en el piso, tenia una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, como si fuera un juego.

Amu no dijo nada mas, prefirió no hacerlo, se mordió el labio, evitando un gran suspiro.

* * *

**Nee! que les parecio? Cursi verdad u.u ya lo se! ya ya, pero ya va a llegar el lemon! (Como en dos capitulos mas xD) Sera suave xD, se los advierto, luego digo el porque xD**


	3. Tadase!

-P...Pues.. creo que terminamos besándonos hasta que paro la lluvia.

-Y cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya?

-D...Dos semanas.

-DOS SEMANAS?! Pasaron dos semanas y ya nos lo cuentas?!

-Lo siento.

-Eso no es lo importante ahora, dime, ¿Ha pasado algo mas?, Dices que es un pervertido, ¿no? ¿Entonces...?

-¿Entonces?

-No ha pasado nada así...

-N...No. Nada.

-Y alguna otra cosa...?

-Pues...

Flashback: (Pov Amu)

Fue hace ya una semana creo...

Desde el beso nos vamos cada mañana juntos, y bueno... como dije hace una semana...

Digamos que... bueno, nunca habíamos hablado nada de eso, y ni siquiera nos habíamos tocado ni nada, por lo que me dispendioso cuando me tomo de la mano.

-Eh...!

-S...Si no te molesta podríamos...

Entrelace su mano con la mía, era muy cálida, y... m...me g...gustaba.

Fin Flashback: (Pov normal)

-Que tierno!, ¿entonces?, ¿Nada que te hayas saltado?

-P...Pues, nos vamos así todos los... días...

-Genial! entonces hay esperanza!

* * *

-Nee! pues debieron acompañarme al menos. (T3T, carita de amu xd)

-Lo siento, pero como dijiste a Rima no le agrada no es cierto?, y seria una lastima dejarla afuera.

-Si... pero...

-Nada de peros!, y dime, que piensas comprarle?

-No lo se!, no tengo ni idea.

-Y no conoces a alguien mas cercano para el?, quizás puedas pedirle ayuda...

-N...-_Utau.-Si!_

No tardo en cortar y marcar el numero de Utau. Contesto. Y recordó algo, ¿Como iba a explicar que le iba a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños a su "niñero"

-Moshi Moshi?

-Eh...Eh... Utau!

-Amu?, ah.. eres tu. Sucede algo?

-L...Lo que pasa es que.. bueno... Se acerca el cumpleaños de Ikuto no es cierto?

-Si es el... 1 de diciembre.

-Si! entonces... bueno.. quería comprarle algo como agradecimiento y... No se que comprarle

-Ah... espera tu puedes hablar gratis con tu hermana no es cierto?

-Si.

-Voy a cortar un momento.

Realmente a Utau se le había olvidado cortar (Amu: ._.)

Utau:Eh..! Kuukai! has visto a Kanade?

_K..Kuukai esta ahí?_

Kuukai: Creo que esta durmiendo en su habitación, Porque?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, que a Amu no le gusto para nada.

Kuukai: Oh...! ya veo

Pasos, pasos y mas pasos. Al parecer Utau ya había llegado a la habitación de Kanade.

Voz desconocida: Utau, que haces aquí?

Utau:Eh...! R...Ryuu! Eh... voy a tomar el teléfono de Kanade un segundo, lo favor no se lo digas a Kanade.

_Y ahora quien rayos es Ryuu?!_

Ryuu: Si te descubren no va a ser mi problema.

-Amu!

_Rayos! _

Cortó.

-R...Rima. Que haces aquí?

-V...Venia a ver...un regalo.

-Un regalo?

-S...Si.

-Para quien?

-E...Es para un amigo! eh... ya me tengo que ir, Mamá me espera en el auto.

_Eso fue extraño ._._

Decidió empezar a dar vueltas por las tiendas del centro comercial, quizás se le podía ocurrir algo.

Una extraña melodía la interrumpió, _Realmente hace tiempo que no cambio esta __canción_ Se sorprendió al ver que era su hermana, o al menos eso decía la pantalla

-Moshi Moshi?

-Amu, soy yo, Utau-_Lo supuse._

-Ah... Hola Utau, bueno, entonces me ayudas con el regalo?-_Me mata la intriga por saber que rayos hacia Kuukai ahí y ¡¿quien rayos es Ryuu?! (Acaso no se dio cuenta?!) Pero eso me quito algo los nervios al menos._

-Ah... si, pues lo estuve pensando un poco y...Sabias que Ikuto toca el violín?

-N...No, pero... creo que todos los días, casi siempre después de la escuela escucho un violín en el parque.

-Si... no le gusta que lo miren, de seguro aprovecho que por ahí casi nunca hay gente.

-Porque toca todos los días?

-Es para que no se desafinen las cuerdas. Bueno, como sea, su estuche esta algo viejo y también es importante para el violín que el estuche este en buen estado, ¿Porque no le buscas uno nuevo? Creo que hay una tienda especializada en instrumentos musicales en el segundo piso.

-En serio? Genial!, bueno, no cortes, posiblemente necesite tu ayuda.

-Por eso estoy desde el teléfono de Kanade!

...

-Y? Como te fue? Solo escuche mucho Bla, Bla, Bla.

-C...Creo que vendré otro día para comprarlo. Quedan dos semanas después de todo.

-Porque?

-N...No tengo el dinero suficiente en este momento.

-Entonces veamos otra cosa.

-No! es decir, es solo que, traje el dinero suficiente como para un chocolate o algo así. Pero se lo comprare.

-Bien, pues yo me voy a dormir. Ayer nos quedamos hasta muy .

_Uf..! Realmente es agotador venir al centro comercial sin nadie que me acompañe._

-H...Hinamori-san!

-Ta...Tadase!

* * *

**Nee! Cortito verdad? Gomen, no se que me pasa e,e Pero mientras les guste estamos bien xD **

**Gracias a los reviews y a los followers y a las personas que dejaron la historia en favoritos nwn pensaba que sería ignorada completamente D: Bueno, hasta la más minima buena accion deberia ser recompensada :D No se si cuenta como buena accion pero me hacen felices así que les mando muchos besotes y mucho Amuto para la historia xD Si quieren algunos Ikutos... xD Nu se, pidan su deseo e imaginenselo! Porque yo no puedo hacer nada con eso u.u, y no les dare un millon de dolares porque no tengo!) xD Ya bueno. Es tarde así que a dormir. Les dejare con la intriga de Tadase, calmense que vendran cosas buenas con el. (Yo solo se que pasara! Wuajaja) pero se los contare luego :'3**


	4. Concurso de parejas (Problemas D:)

-Lo siento, de verdad, de seguro que ya ni siquiera quieres acercarte a mi.

-Ta...Tadase, y...ya esta bien en serio! ya esta bien de disculpas.

_Realmente es increíble que se ponga así cuando bebe, y para más me dijo que fue contra su voluntad, pues vaya padre que tiene... _

-En serio que me siento culpable. C...Como disculpa, pídeme lo que quieras, tratare de complacerte!

_Jejeje lo que sea? Bueno, se ve que tiene determinación, podría decirle que suba al techo del centro comercial y se desnude en frente de todos, Jejeje bueno, no me atrevo Uii! que le pido?! *Gruñido* Eh...! Que hambre hace! eso que ni tome desayuno!, bueno, eso podría pedirle... pero realmente vale la pena desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta?!_

-Eh... Hinamori-san, parece que tienes hambre, que te parece si te invito un gran desayuno de una cafetería que conozco.

-Etto... E...Esta bien. Supongo que si, puedo._-T3T Maldita sea._

* * *

-Y eso Mizuki fue un pequeño resumen de como me encontré con Tadase y termine pasando toda la tarde en el centro comercial.

-Pero que has hecho?! Me has engañado, yo, que te amo tanto, ¿No soy suficiente para ti?

-Mizuki.

-Responde, no soy suficiente para ti?, es eso?!

-MIZUKI!

-Que?.- T3T

-Pero que carajos haces?!- **(N/A: Rubius Mode on XD)**

-Reacciono como podría reaccionar cierta personita al saber que la has engañado.

-Yo no he engañado a nadie.

-Has traicionado al corazón de Ikuto!

-Mizuki...

-Has traicionado a mi corazon!

-MIZUKI! Ya basta de actos poeticos!

-Pero es que si no actuó así no se me va a ocurrir nada para Lenguaje.

-Ahorratelos para cuando estés sola.

-Pero es que voy a reprobar.

-Uf...!-_Mmm?_-Ikuto! Tu también saliste?

-Eso no te incumbe, vamos entra ya.

-Ah...!-*Portazo*-

-A...Amu, ese era Ikuto, No es cierto?

-S...Si.

-N...No sonaba algo...?

-Extraño?.

-Estará enojado?

-No... No lo se. No trae buena pinta.

-Se..Sera mejor que vengas a mi casa, puedes?

-Y...Yo creo que si. Luego llamare a Ikuto.

-Mensaje.

-O...Ok.-**(N/A: Mizuki vive a unas dos casas de la casa de Amu.)**

Mizuki Pov:

Naa Pues, Amu se quedo a dormir en mi casa, Bla, Bla, Bla, Ikuto esta enojado, Bla, Bla, Bla y Amu no sabe porque Bla, Bla, Bla, Pd: Ikuto Idiota! Y...Ems... naa pos solo seguiremos con la historia desde mi punto de vista, ojo que les aguardan sorpresas.

Yo me fui temprano porque tenia actividades del club, salí y me encontré con Ikuto.

-Ikuto!

-Ah... Mizuki.-Ikuto da miedo u-u

-I...Ikuto, paso algo ayer?.- A comenzar con la investigación!

-Nada, solo dormí.-Cortante eh?. Maldito Ikuto si tu mismo dijiste que verías los regalos de navidad con anticipación!

-No me hagas la Imbécil Ikuto se que fuiste a comprar regalos.

-Ya y?

-A donde fuiste? Compraste algún regalo para alguien en especial?

-Ah... no ninguno.

-Vamos Ikuto se que si!.

-A NADIE. Ya sabes, a Kairi, Utau, Kuukai, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, Nadeshko, nadie en especial.-Ikuto da miedo.

-Pos yo creía que si.

-Oye Idiota esas son indirectas para que te compre un regalo?.

-Claro que no!.-Ikuto Imbécil.-Estoy hablando de otra persona!.

-Pues si te lo preguntas no hay nadie en especial por ahí. Y si, también pienso regalarte algo a ti.-Yaii! me va a regalar algo! Espero que sea algo caro, después de todo soy su mejor amiga Jejeje Espero ._. Diosito dale fuerzas a Ikuto para que no me regale algo idiota! Ojo que con un buen chocolate de leche me conformo!.

-Esto es desesperante! vamos Ikuto dime...! Quien te gusta?!-

-YA TE DIJE QUE NADIE.-Mirada asesina de Ikuto.

-Ah...Ah.. Pos si me dices que no le guta Naie es que no le guta naie.-*Corre Gaymente hacia la escuela*

Ah..! Maldita sea Ikuto idiota imbécil, T3T Esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que pense. Necesito unir a esos dos de alguna forma!, Uy! Pos no se que hacer! Necesito descubrir porque rayos esta tan enojado!, de seguro que Amu hizo algo que no debia con el Muy Gay de Tadase!, necesito hablar seriamente con esa que así no la críe!

-Descanso-

-AAAAMMMMUUUUU! Ven a aquí enferma mental idiota de ****** Me vas a decir que mierda estabas haciendo con Tadase en el centro comercial me oiste! Y ah.. no! No te la des de correr Gaymente por que eso es acto mío!-*Amu corre Gaymente por los pasillos de la escuela como yo hace un rato*-AAAAAAAAMMMMMMUUUUU!

-Detenganse!.-Tadagay ¬¬

-S...Se...Señor presidente!. Lo sentimos mucho!.-Imbécil.

-Escúchenme no se porque Hatsune-san este tan molesta pero por favor no corran por los pasillos.-*Lanzar mirada asesina a Amu como advertencia de que la voy a atrapar*

-L...Lo siento Tadase juro que saldré al patio tan pronto como pueda para no hacer tanto escándalo. Adiós!.-*Corre esta vez no tan Gaymente*

5 minutos corriendo y salimos al patio, Bla, Bla, Bla, si es que a esta cuestion se le puede llamar patio. Al fin la...a...*Sin aire*

-Amm...Amu... Me...-*Segundos para respirar grandes bocanadas de aire.*-Me vas a decir que mierda paso porque Ikuto no esta enojado por nada, anda dime que es importante!

-P...Pos...

_Flashback_

_-Fantastico!, es momento del gran premio!, pero antes necesitamos que nos demuestren el gran amor que se sienten el uno por el otro! y que desea el publico?_

_-Beso, Beso, beso!._

_-Pues ya lo escucharon! _

_-Hinamori-san...- Tadase se acerco bastante a mi... se veía muy tierno e,e y bueno ems... ambos cerramos los ojos y..._

_ Fin Flashback_

-Mocosa de mierda como se te ocurre besar al muy Gay de mierda y mas encima participar en un maldito concurso de parejas?! Y quien rayos hace un concurso de parejas en noviembre?!

-Yo que voy a saber pregúntaselo al presentador!

-Eso no me importa una mierda! Ikuto te vio entiendes, Ikuto estaba en el centro comercial! Eres una Idiota!

-De que rayos se va a molestar si yo nunca lo bese!

-Como que...

-Nunca lo bese! Esta bien? Me arrepentí! Ademas eran 500 dolares! sabes cuantas cosas puedo hacer con 500 dolares?!

-E.. Y en quien pensaste cuando te arrepentiste?

-No tengo porque decírtelo.

-Estoy salvándote tengo derecho a saberlo.

-E...E..En Ikuto.

-Bueno, ahora todo esta aclarado, ahora lo importante es como arreglarlo.

Jejeje Creo que no tengo forma de arreglar esto... Al menos por mis propios medios, creo que Ikuto podria arreglarlo solito, Jejeje Solo espero que Amu este lista.

* * *

**Jaa! 1.094 palabras sin contar esto! Wuau! Es lo mas que ha durado nwn Bueno, debo decir que me encanta este personaje, lo base en mi, de hecho es lo que hubiera hecho desde un principio, si es que hubiera podido durar tanto correndo XDD Bueno, Aquí llega Mizuki!.**

**Mizuki: Gracias, Gracias, es un placer estar aquí.**

**Escritora a la cual pondremos Kyoko (Para no confundirla con La hermana de Amu): Bueno bueno, la verdad es que me encanta tu personaje, pero queremos que respondas la pregunta del millón, ¿Como es que Ikuto podrá arreglarlo por sus propios medios? , ¿Y como es eso de que Amu deberá estar lista?, ¿Que relación tienes con Ikuto exactamente? **

**Mizuki: Jo, Jo son muchas preguntas, bueno Las dos primeras no las puedo contestar y tu lo sabes.**

**Kyoko: Si e,e.**

**Mizuki: Y pues la relacion que tenemos es bastante extraña, yo soy como su consejera pero realemente yo busco sus problemas de vida.**

**Kyoko: Osea que te metes en la vida de Ikuto?.**

**Mizuki: Pero... Todos queremos Amuto en esta historia no? Que sería del Amuto si no estuviera aquí?**

**Kyoko: Jeje en eso tienes razon. Pero bueno ya basta de preguntas por que se me cansaron los dedos y son... las tres de la mañana así que debo dormir o cinturon D: **

**Mizuki: Dulces Sueños :3**


End file.
